Fan:White Legend
White Soul is an army with somewhat clear motives in Digimon Xros Wars. Members Ren Shirogane Ren Shirogane is the General of the "White Soul" army. Ren is described as calm and destructive and is said to talk things out calmly but is prone to eliminating anyone who stands in his way without mercy if he feels the need to. He is someone that shows a deep bond towards his digimon and an at least civil kindness towards fellow humans. He has a large amount of power but is extremely unattached to it; seeing it as a burden. Constantly seeking a way home, Ren works with his digimon to defeat the Bagura army; in hopes of finding a way to his own world where his friends remain waiting for him. He finds the actions of Taiki Kudou interesting and the behavior of Kiriha Aonuma simply disturbing while simply seeing Nene Amano as "an odd one". He is at times and close to horrifying in his acts of violence at times but at the same time he has a habit of holding back when in the presence of women and children; human and digimon alike; not wanting to hurt them in the cross fire. Eventually, after many behind the scenes actions, Ren concludes that Taiki will be the one capable of sending him back to his world and assists him in his quest to return peace to the digital world and defeating DarkKnightmon. Ren is the wielder of the white Xros-Loader Kagami Sonozaki Ren's childhood friend and best friend. She acts as the messenger of the White Soul army and is Ren's strategic adviser. With her knowledge of machines, she usually does the maintenance checks on RizeGreymon's Trident Revolver. Angemon Angemon is an Angel Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Angel. He is Ren's main partner digimon. It has six shining wings, and its body is clad in cloth so pure white as to be divine. It is a being of perfected virtue, and although it is called a Digimon that brings happiness, when confronting evil it will not stop attacking, with extreme composure, until the opponent is completely annihilated. * Hand of Fate: Strikes the opponent with its shining, golden fist. * Angel Rod: Attacks with its "Angel Rod". * Omni Typhoon: Creates a divine tornado. Angewomon Angewomon is a legendary female Archangel Digimon who was once in charge of guarding one of the ancient zones of the Digital World, "Royal Zone". It was originally in charge of putting up barriers and healing members of its faction. For this reason, Ren has made Angewomon upon recruiting her, the team's medic and defensive fighter. She can Digixros with Dynasmon to form "ShiningAngewomon". She joins Ren after seeing his true intentions for recruiting her. Attacks * Celestial Arrow: Creates an arrow of holy light that strikes her enemy. * Heaven's Charge: Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. * Divine Kick: Jumps in the air, then in the blink of an eye, strikes her enemy with a strong kick. * Divine Remedy: Allows Angewomon to heal her teammate's wounds. A smaller form of Heaven's Charge. * Divine Attack * Divine Guard: Allows Angewomon to form barriers around her and her companions RizeGreymon RizeGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon who has mechanized more than half of his body. He flies across the sky and defeats the enemy despite his lumbering big body. It is said that the offensive abilities produced when he fires the huge revolver on his left arm is akin to a nuclear warhead. In addition, the barrel is made from Chrome-Digizoid so that it can produce powers itself. He is often considered by many as Ren's answer to Kiriha's MetalGreymon. The two seem to hold a bitter rivalry. Ren often rides on his back. It can Digi-Xros with Angemon to form Angemon X2, a form where Angemon gains cyborg-like armor and a human-sized version of the Trident Revolver. RizeGreymon himself is transformed into the "Rize Sword" which is basically a white version of the "GeoGrey Sword". Digivolution: ShineGreymon '''Attacks * Trident Revolver: Fires three bullets from his revolver. * Rising Destroyer: Fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. * Solid Strike: Charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. * Crack Bullet: Fires a barrier-piercing bullet. Pegasusmon Pegasusmon is the Armor Digivolved form of Patamon through the Digi-Egg of Hope. His title is "Flying Hope". As a member of the team, Pegasusmon became an invaluable member, with his amazing speed and immense power. Through Digi-Xros, he and Angemon X2 can either become Angemon X3 in which Angemon will merge with Pegasusmon to become a holy centaur; transforming the Trident Revolver into the "Bow of Hope". Attacks * Star Shower (Shooting Star): Shoots a cluster of stars from his wings. * Equus Beam (Silver Blaze): Shoots a green beam from his forehead. * Wind Mane (Needle Rain): Blasts a shower of needles from his mane. Garurumon Garurumon is Ren's most loyal digimon. Formerly a lone wolf Gabumon who fended for itself; it digivolved into Garurumon to save Ren from an onslaught of Woodmon after Ren had shielded it from an attack from a Tucanmon earlier that same day. Since then, Garurumon has been a devoted member to the group and while unable to Digi-Xros yet, it serves well as Ren's most devoted ally and best friend. Garurumon is the only digimon that is ever seen outside of the Xros-Loader other than ShiningAngemon and ShiningAngewomon when not in use. Digivolution: WereGarurumon '''Attacks * Howling Blaster: Spews high-temperature blue flames from its mouth. * Slamming Attack * Freeze Fang * Ice Wall * Garuru Thrust Kazemon Kazemon is a Fairy Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind. Like Garurumon, it is unable to Digi-Xros yet but thankfully, able to digivolve one stage up into Zephyrmon thanks to Calumon. First meet in the strato zone and ending up switching bodies with ren and join after events of the body switch. Digivolution:Zephyrmon Attacks * Hurricane Wave: Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips * Tempest Twist: Gets down on hands, spreads legs, and then spins very quickly to create a strong force of wind * Love Tap: Taps foes with buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction * Roseo Temporale: Rapidly kicks with legs Dynasmon Dynasmon is Ren's strongest digimon. Originally a holy knight, he possesses the powers of the wyvern. He has a strong spirit of Chivalry and Bushido, with a character that honors devotion, fidelity, and courtesy. With his tenacious, dragon-like power, and dragon armor made from high-purity Chrome Digizoid, he boasts unparalleled strength. He was part of a group of holy knights, whom fell apart after the chaos brought upon the digital world by the Bagura Army. He has joined Ren upon meeting him in the "Royal Zone" and took a liking to him. He uses the fact that he wants to avenge his fallen comrades as an excuse though; not wanting to betray his pride. Attacks *'Dragon's Roar': Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands, with all the attributes of the Ancient Warriors. It can also charge energy in its palms and then physically strike a foe repeatedly. *'Dragon Breath': Transforms its body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern. *'Phantom Double': Allows Dynasmon to split in two; allowing it to Digi-Xros with two digimon at once. This attack however will half the power of the Digi-Xros. Petaldramon Petaldramon is by far Ren's largest digimon. It is usually used to clear the field of any opposing army. It can be Digi-Xrossed with Angewomon to become a thorny whip that can extend infinitely in length when cracked. Petaldramon has also been seen used as a convenience digimon; able to create large, hollow trees to act as places of shelter during the evenings or bad weather. Attacks * Petal Cyclone: Stands on his hind legs and releases a column of wind and petals. * Thorn Jab: Sends his tail underground and makes it sprout elsewhere. * Leaf Torture: Swallows wood to grow giant sized. Guilmon Guilmon are Reptile Digimon whose name and design may be derived from Guile. It is a ferocious Digimon with a vicious temperament, and carries a black Digital Hazard symbol on its chest, signifying that it is able to cause massive system corruption. However, if raised properly, it can learn self-control and utilize its potential to protect the Digital World instead of destroying it. Due to its wild nature, it can be sent into a frenzied rage at any time, ripping and scratching at everything in sight. These are the foot soldiers of white soul and are extremely playful and friendly. Ren befriended these digimon when he came across a village of dragon digimon and offered them food. Digivolution: Growlmon & WarGrowlmon <-- (From Growlmon) '''Attacks *'Pyro Sphere': Spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Coats its claws in fire and slashes at his opponent. *'Rock 'n' Roll Breaker': Drills through its target with its claws. Calumon Calumon is an Animal Digimon whose name is derived from "Kuru", the Japanese word for "to come". It bears the Zero Unit on its forehead, and has a habit of ending all of its sentences with "~culu". Attacks * Shining Digivolution On a smaller scale from its Tamers counterpart, this allows Ren to digivolve his Digimon to their next stages through the use of his Xros-Loader. Unfortunately, the only digimon it seems to work on so far are Guilmon,Kazemon,Garurumon and RizeGreymon and only for one stage. The Guilmon seems to be the only exception who can digivolve once more into WarGrowlmon. * GigaPower DigiXroses ShiningAngemon The Digi-Xros of Angemon and Dynasmon. ShiningAngemon X2B The Digi-Xros of ShiningAngemon and Pegasusmon. KaizerAngemon The Digi-Xros of ShiningAngemon and RizeGreymon. KaizerAngemon X2B The DigiXros of Shining Angemon, RizeGreymon and Pegasusmon. Angemon X2 The Digi-Xros of Angemon and RizeGreymon. Angemon X2B The Digi-Xros of Angemon and Pegasusmon. Angemon X3 The Digi-Xros of Angemon, RizeGreymon and Pegasusmon. ShiningAngewomon The Digi-Xros of Angewomon and Dynasmon. Angewomon X2B The Digi-Xros of Angewomon and Pegasusmon. Angewomon + Petaldramon The Digi-Xros of Angewomon and Petaldramon. It allows Petaldramon to become a whip that can extend infinitely in length when cracked for Angewomon to use against her opponents. Digi Memories Just like Taiki, Ren is also in possession of a few Digi Memories. While he holds only five that he refers to as, "The Trinity", he is confident that they will serve him well. Digi Memory: ExVeemon ExVeemon is an mythical dragon Digimon. ExVeemon is more or less the team's air support digimon when in use; carrying the mighty Vee-Laser attack. Attack *'Vee-Laser': Emits an energy wave from the "X" pattern on its chest that is capable of blasting through an entire army from the sky. Digi Memory: Agunimon Agunimon is a Wizard Digimon and a Champion-class Hybrid Digimon. It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Flame. Because its DigiCore is wrapped in holy flame called "Spiritual Fire", the flames can be freely manipulated. It uses martial arts from the Orient. Attack *'Pyro Tornado: Uses a fiery tornado to spin himself around quickly, and then strikes the enemy with a roundhouse kick. Digi Memory: Gallantmon 'Gallantmon' is an Exalted Knight Digimon. A former member of the Royal Knights before his death, Gallantmon was a well respected digimon and a mighty warrior. His Shield of the Just attack is a force to be reckoned with. Unlike most Digi Memory, this one is not just capable of using its attack, but fighting for a short amount of time as well. '''Attack' * '''Shield of the Just: Fires a beam which purifies everything from the Aegis. Attacks for the Digi-Xros forms will be added soon.